


of forgotten memories and their sudden return

by teatimewithbees



Series: Ghost Stories [3]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Child!Anakin Skywalker, Child!Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jango brings them back to their parents, Lost In A Castle, Star Wars Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28529787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teatimewithbees/pseuds/teatimewithbees
Summary: Obi-Wan remembers the first trip he even made to the castle with his parents and Anakin, as well as someone he had previously forgotten.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Series: Ghost Stories [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075421
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	of forgotten memories and their sudden return

**Author's Note:**

> Was this what I wanted to write? No.
> 
> Do I know where I'm going with this story? Also no.

Technically, Obi-Wan had been around five years old, when he first visited the castle. Anakin, a year younger than him, followed him around like a puppy, clinging to his hand, while their parents were probably out of themselves with worry. At the time, Obi-Wan didn't really care. Anakin was just excited that he and Obi-Wan were on an adventure together, no matter how small it was. In hindsight, getting lost in an old castle that was still filled with tourists wasn't an adventure at all, but at the time it had felt like one.

„I wanna go back to mom,“ Anakin told him after a while of opening and closing doors. They had wandered off into one of the empty parts of the castle. There weren't any other people around and looking back at it, at least one person should have noticed two children wandering off.

„I want to look at more rooms,“ Obi-Wan returned. His brother frowned up at him. His lip was trembling, a sign that he was about to throw a tantrum.

„But I'm hungry,“ the boy stomped on the floor with one foot, only resulting in his brother crossing his arms, turning his back to him. They still had a lot to look at and his brother would just ruin it again. He could go back to their parents on his own. Obi-Wan still wanted to see more rooms.

„Obi!“ the 4-year-old screeched when he began walking, quickly catching up to him and hanging onto his arm, „I wanna see mom!“

With both of them being fairly weak, they only ended up playing tug of war with Obi-Wan's arm, though that also didn't archive much despite getting the both of them more riled up. In the end, it was Obi-Wan that gave up, frowning deeply as he grabbed his brothers hand to return to the group the both of them and their parents were following around. The only problem was that he didn't know where they had come from.

That, too, could have been solved easily, but even though Obi-Wan could read at the time – had been able to read for longer than that – he was still very much confused by the hallway plans that were put up at every staircase. He only stared at the map with confusion when someone walked up next to them.

„Do you need help, ad'ika?“ Obi-Wan instinctively squeezed Anakin's hand tighter, staring up at the strange man with open suspicion. His brother looked less concerned, always more open to new people. It was a constant worry to their parents that Anakin would run of with a stranger some day.

„Not from you,“ he tried to sound as angry as possible, though that only succeeded in making the man laugh. He squatted down, offering Obi-Wan his hand. Obi-Wan only stared at it, unsure if he should just slap it away and run.

„I promise I'm just going to bring you back to your parents,“ the stranger said, still offering his hand. It seemed to convince Anakin but Obi-Wan was still unsure. His dad would be angry if he just went with a stranger. Mom would probably cry. He didn't want her to cry.

„My mom doesn't want us to go with strangers. She says it's dangerous,“ he parroted dutifully.

„She's very smart, then. You too, for listening to her,“ the man praised and Obi-Wan couldn't help the look of triumph, „but I promise that I will bring you back to her.“

Obi-Wan started to rethink his decision. The man didn't seem very dangerous. He was nice and Anakin probably wouldn't mind if they just went with him to find their parents. Maybe he'd tell them though.

„Fine,“ Obi-Wan said, trying to look serious, though he didn't know how well it worked. His parents tended to laugh whenever he tried.

„I promise you'll be back with your parents in no time,“ the man swore, offering Obi-Wan his hand once more, „I'm Jango, ad'ika.“

Obi-Wan didn't know what that word – ad'ika – meant. Still, he gripped the man's hand.

„I'm Obi-Wan and that is my brother Anakin,“ he introduced them. It felt like the right thing to do after the man had told them his name. It wouldn't be very polite otherwise. At least that was what his mom told Anakin every time. His brother tended to skip over that part when meeting new people. Then again, his brother was only looking at Obi-Wan right now, brows furrowed.

„Come on, then, ad'ika. We're gonna find your parents,“ Jango stood up again. He wasn't as tall as Obi-Wan's dad. There were only few people that even came close. He was still much taller than both Obi-Wan and Anakin.

„What does that mean?“ he questioned, trailing after Jango, Anakin walking next to him. His brother looked more confused that anything but obviously glad that they were moving again.

„What does what mean?“

„Ah-dee-kah,“ Obi-Wan repeated slowly. They were walking down a flight of stairs and Obi-Wan concentrated on not falling as he let Anakin hold onto the railing. He was watching his feet when Jango answered.

„It means „little one“,“ he replied, waiting for them to finish walking down the stairs before they continued their walk. It was only then that Obi-Wan noticed how big the castle really was. While exploring the castle it hadn't felt like they spent that much time walking. It still felt big, years later, with both him and Anakin older, but it was less overwealming and by then, he didn't even remember this incident. Only after his second visit and his talk with Cody did he remember their first trip to the castle and the man that helped him and Anakin find back to their parents. A man that Anakin didn't even seem to notice at the time, even though Obi-Wan spoke with him.

„I'm not small,“ Obi-Wan replied, sounding somewhat offended. The man only laughed, ruffling through his hair.

„Of course not, Ob'ika. You're a big boy already,“ Jango sounded only partially serious but Obi-Wan would take the praise anyway. He was a big boy. He would start school in a month.

They passed through more and more corridors until more people were around, though none of them were their parents. He told Jango the same, so they continued walking until they arrived in a big room with a shiny floor and giant windows. Anakin was the first to spot their parents in the crowd of people, letting go of Obi-Wan's hand to run towards them. Obi-Wan wanted to follow but stayed still long enough to thank Jango before racing off, arriving at their parents while Anakin was already telling their story.

„-and Obi-Wan kept talking to someone the whole time but there wasn't anyone!“ he finished, earning a hit against his shoulder.

„There was someone!“ he protested, though when he turned around to point at Jango, he wasn't there anymore.

He forgot the incident not long after and Anakin, when he called him once he and his husband arrived back home, couldn't recall it either, only that they had been in the castle when they were younger. It only opened up more questions for Obi-Wan. With Jango being Cody's father and Anakin obviously unable to see him, that meant there was some sort of difference between him and Anakin that meant that he could see ghosts while his brother couldn't.

He just hoped it didn't mean that he was going insane.


End file.
